Cegado
by Xsaid
Summary: La visita de Naruto le revela a Sasuke un gran secreto ¿qué hará él? ¿Aceptará lo que siente?/SasuNaru
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Sasuke por fin se daba satisfecho. Había conseguido consagrar su venganza, la "venganza" por la que había sacrificado tantas cosas para luego enterarse de que Itachi, su hermano, había hecho lo que hizo por órdenes de los Sabios de Konoha y además, siempre le había estado cuidando desde las sombras, incluso cuando mató a Orochimaru y lo absorbió, su hermano, antes de morir, había eliminado a Orochimaru de su organismo, librándolo así de que este pudiese tomar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke supo la verdad, se prometió que destruiría Konoha, se unió a Akatsuki y atacó la villa. Esta no quedó destruida del todo pero los Sabios, Danzô, y muchos ninjas murieron en el acto. Así Sasuke dio por dada su venganza y entonces solo le quedaba una última promesa; resurgir su clan.

Ahora casi quince años después, Sasuke paseaba cerca de lo que antiguamente había sido la villa oculta de Konoha y que ahora no era más que un puñado de casas medio derruidas donde vivían bandidos, ninjas… Como siempre que paseaba por allí no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia aquel lugar, se acercó con paso penumbroso y antes de leer la inscripción inspiró varias veces, por fin se atrevió a mirar las letras en las que apenas se podía leer: "Aquí yace un gran ninja que lo dio todo por su pueblo, el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente: Uzumaki Naruto. Su camino del ninja será recordado eternamente."

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar en silencio, como cada vez que leía esa inscripción. Notó un fuerte peso en la espalda y sin pensárselo agarró el bulto.

**-¡Otra vez leyendo eso! **-dijo una vocecilla- ¡**vas a gastar la lápida!**

-**Hm. **-rió amargamente.

-**Ya está la cena**

Sasuke se giró no sin antes despedirse de Naruto. Echó a andar a paso ligero hacia su hogar, donde le esperaba su familia.

**Fin de la introducción**


	2. Cegado

Cegado

Sentado sobre la cama intentaba meditar el próximo movimiento. Hoy, después de mucho tiempo volvería a verle. Se masajeó las sienes, el estómago le dolía por los nervios. Se vistió con su habitual atuendo; pantalones negros elásticos unidos a la falda morada atada con el cordón ancho violeta y la camisa blanca abierta. Enfundó la Kusanagi y se calzó, no sin antes lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco. Salió silenciosamente y a paso rápido y se encaminó al lugar elegido. Comprobó que nadie le seguía y se desvió un poco del camino, ocultándose en un gran sauce en el centro de un pequeño claro. A los poco segundos empezó a sentir chacra, seguido de unos jadeos y muchos -ttebayou. En pocos segundos Naruto, vestido con su nuevo mono naranja, apareció en el claro. Comprobó los alrededores y se sentó contra el sauce a esperar.

-**Creo que llego demasiado pronto dattebayou, si lo se paró en Ichiraku a desayunar…**

-**Tranquilo dobe que no llegas pronto **-dijo secamente Sasuke saliendo del árbol.

-¡**Ah! ¡Me has asustado! **-dijo un Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo sujetándose el corazón a tres metros de Sasuke.

-**Que no es para tanto usuratoncachi** -le regañó Sasuke.

Naruto se levantó inflando los mofletes y cruzándose de brazos. Durante unos tres segundos no hubo conversación alguna y el ambiente se veía cargado. Al final Naruto decidió soltar alguna chorrada para relajarse un poco.

-**Es que esta mañana no he desayunado y por eso no te he sentido…** -se excusaba rascándose la cabeza.

A lo que Sasuke respondió simplemente enarcando una ceja.

-**Si me has traído aquí para mirar el paisaje me marcho**

Empezó a formar los sellos de teletransportación cuando la mano de Naruto le agarró el brazo. Sintió un cosquilleo poco familiar ante aquel tacto suave de la piel bronceada de Naruto. **-¿Qué haces? **-preguntó groseramente.

Naruto miraba al suelo con cara desolada. Se separó unos metros y de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a respirar profundamente. Sasuke sorprendido ante la reacción del rubio se quedó mirándolo sin más hasta que al fin habló.

**-¿Te pasa algo? **-preguntó intentando parecer enfadado pero en realidad le inquietaba el comportamiento del rubio.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para darse ánimos y tomó mucho aire antes de pronunciar.

-**Sasuke yo… **-Naruto empezó a acalorarse, Sasuke le miró extrañado- **yo…**

-**Ve al grano dobe** -le apremió el moreno.

Naruto decidió empezar dando un pequeño rodeo.

-**Te pedí que te reunieras conmigo a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido -**[_Sasuke recién acaba de matar a Itachi]- _**porque tengo una importante noticia que darte que creo que te afectará** -Naruto tomó aire- **Sasuke, yo se que no eres malo, que tienes una parte oscura como todos, pero no eres malo.**

**-Naruto no empieces otra vez con lo de los lazos, ¡ahórrame este pesar por dios!** -exclamó Sasuke.

**-¿No lo entiendes Sasuke? ¡Tu no eres malvado, solo estás cegado!** -dijo girándose dejando ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules.

-**Cegado… **-repitió Sasuke en un murmullo.

Puede que fuese cierto, después de todo el había pensado todo el tiempo que su hermano Itachi había matado a los Uchiha por poder y hace poco que supo que eso no fue así.. Naruto empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y entre sollozos dijo al fin la razón de todo.

-**Sasuke yo… snif yo… **-Naruto tomo aire y dijo- ¡**Me muero Sasuke!** -gritó sin dejar de llorar dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

Para Sasuke, Naruto era otra persona más en el mundo, una de esas con las que coincides, que tiene algo especial y que al final acaba siendo tu amigo. Creía que ya se había desecho de los lazos que le unían al Uzumaki pero en el momento que él dijo eso, su alma calló al suelo.

-**Espera me he perdido… ¿te mueres? **-preguntó preocupado.

Naruto no respondió, simplemente asintió y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

**-¿Por qué? **-preguntó Sasuke exaltado.

**-Un gran poder conlleva un gran riesgo **-dijo Naruto seria y tristemente. Sasuke no dijo nada, esperó a que Naruto lo aclarase- **Kyuubi me presta su chacra y yo a cambio… le entrego mi energía.**

**-¡No digas eso Naruto! **-le regañó Sasuke cogiéndolo por los hombros- **Tu nunca te rindes, ¡¿Qué ha sido del Naruto energético y cabezota que yo conocí?!**

No obtuvo respuesta, sin pensárselo abrazó a Naruto. El rubio se sorprendió pero no intentó zafarse del abrazo, era una sensación extraña la que embargaba ambos.

-**Yo… estoy cansado Sasuke, cansado de luchar, cansado de pelear, cansado de intentar cambiar las cosas… **

-**No digas eso Naruto ¡no debes venirte a bajo! **-intentó consolarle Sasuke apretando su abrazo.

-**Sasuke… **-Naruto levantó la vista y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos negros que despedían un extraño brillo.

-**Naruto** -dijo Sasuke, y sin pensarlo mucho atrajo al zorrito y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Naruto no se resistió- **no puedes perder la esperanza Naruto, no puedes hacerme esto porque yo Naruto… yo… **

-**No digas nada **-dijo Naruto.

Entonces fue Naruto el que besó los labios de Sasuke para después desaparecer, ¡puf!

-**Kaguebunshin…** -dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer él también.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke abrió los ojos de inmediato, había enviado un kagebunshin al encuentro con Naruto por si acaso era una trampa, ¡pero eso! Va Naruto y le suelta así de sopetón que se está muriendo, y para colmo van y se besan. Sasuke estaba hecho un lío, ¿desde cuando estaba él tan conectado con Naruto? ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba que Naruto muriese si él había intentado matarle en varias ocasiones? Y lo más importante ¿desde cuando le gustaba Naruto?, cansado de darle vueltas a lo mismo, decidió hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Si me dejo influenciar de esta manera por Naruto no podré alcanzar mis objetivos, maté a Itachi, me vengué de konoha, pero lo más importante, tengo que resurgir mi clan y no puedo hacerlo si me enamoro de Naruto -se martirizaba continuamente- ¡maldita sea! No me queda otra, tendré que matarle.

Sasuke se había decidido a acabar con Naruto. Tenía que hacerlo si quería avanzar, sabía que si Naruto seguía vivo, su recuerdo le atormentaría, y no podía permitir eso. En realidad no quería admitir que le daba miedo estar enamorado de él y saber que Naruto le correspondía, era demasiado difícil, demasiado complicado, demasiado vergonzoso, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Decidido pensó que lo mejor sería descansar unos días, trazar un plan e ir a visitar a cierto zorro. Si entraba por las buenas en lo que quedaba de konoha, tendría que enfrentarse a sus viejos compañeros y algún que otro ninja, sería demasiado problemático para hacerlo en equipo, lo mejor era una infiltración.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura caminaba hacia la floristería de Ino a comprar flores.

-¡**Bienvenido! **-saludó Ino- **¡Ah! Sakura-chan, acaba de irse Hinata.**

-**Hola Ino **-dijo no muy contenta- **lo de siempre**

**-Girasoles otra vez… ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto? **-ante la pregunta, la cara de Sakura entristeció bastante e Ino se mordió la lengua.

-**Sigue en observación, he estado revisando los informes de Tsunade-sama pero no encuentro nada que sirva de ayuda…**

**-Tranquila Sakura, ¡es Naruto! ¿No? Seguro que se pone bien y le encuentras en el Ichiraku comiendo ramen uno de estos días**

**-No lo creo Ino **-la contradijo Sakura recogiendo los girasoles.

**-¿Tan mal está?** -preguntó preocupada Ino.

-¡**Está muy MAL! **-y Sakura rompió a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

En otra parte de konoha, una ninja rubia rompía una pared de un cabezazo.

**-¡Maldita sea! **-gruñía la godaime- **¡Shizune, habla con el país la cruz roja, necesitamos a Kayori ahora!** -[_N.A. Son los mejores ninjas médicos, Kayori es una viejecita que enseñó a Tsunade los jutsus médicos estando una vez de misión, luego ella los perfeccionó por su cuenta]_

-**Sí Tsunade-sama**

**-Solo ella puede hacer algo por el rokudaime…**

Sakura entró en la habitación de Naruto en silencio con los girasoles entre los brazos, Naruto estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza sobre unos almohadones y con la vista perdida en la ventana. Sakura colocó los girasoles en un jarrón y se sentó al lado de Naruto. Este pareció no percatarse de su presencia.

-**Hola Hokage-sama** -saludó Sakura.

-**Sakura, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así **-le contestó el Naruto de diecisiete años mirándola a la cara- **estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que entrabas-ttebayou **-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-**Bueno… Ino me ha pedido que te de algo de su parte para que te mejores** -dijo haciendo ruido con un papelillo- **abre la boca** -Naruto obedeció y Sakura le introdujo un bombón en la boca- **es de chocolate blanco, como te gusta** -añadió mirando la reacción del rubio.

-**mmm **-dijo Naruto saboreándolo**- es buenísimo dattebayou.**

-**Sakura-sama, Tsunade-sama tiene que hablar urgentemente con usted **-dijo una enfermera.

-**Enseguida voy **-se giró hacia Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla**- ¡hasta pronto Naruto!**

**-¡Adiós Sakura-chan! **-contestó feliz.

Sakura salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer.

-**Era chocolate negro Naruto** -una lágrima bajó por su mejilla- **¡él único que odias! **-y echó a llorar.

Naruto se quedó mirando a través de la ventana sin ver nada realmente. Arrugó las sábanas con las manos e intentó soltarlas, pero no pudo, empezó a llorar, sus sentidos ya estaban empezando a fallar y no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a vivir. Los finos labios de Sasuke seguían en la mente de Naruto, hacía un año y medio que había aceptado por fin los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia Sasuke, él estaba enamorado, y su encabezonamiento de traer a Sasuke de vuelta solo había conseguido el sufrimiento de personas que le rodeaban; Asuma, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Sai, Yamato… todos habían muerto sin cumplir sus sueños, pero había más personas afectadas por él, por su culpa la hija de Kurenai y Asuma crecía sin el amor de un padre. Sus amigos sufrían por la condición de Naruto y este lo sabía muy bien.

Tsunade recibió a media noche un halcón desde el país de La Cruz Roja, una carta adjunta a un paquete. Tsunade lo leyó con detenimiento varias veces y al final soltó un alarido de protesta.

-¡**Maldita vieja! **-decía llorando- **¡justo ahora vas y te pones a morir!**

La pobre Kayori estaba en sus últimas, en la carta explicaba el funcionamiento de una medicina milagrosa, eso era todo lo que se podía hacer dada la situación. Si al menos hubiesen tenido el sharingan de Sasuke… Tsunade se tragó sus lágrimas y partió de noche a la habitación del hokage. Naruto estaba despierto, mirando el techo, acostado. Tsunade entró sin hacer mucho ruido, el suficiente para que Naruto notase su presencia.

-**Buenas noches Hokage **-saludó la godaime que había vuelto al poder debido a la enfermedad del actual hokage.

-**No me llames así Tsunade no baa-chan **-le regañó Naruto.

-**Vengo a hablar sobre tu condición Naruto… **-dijo tristemente la rubia.

-**Ya lo sé Tsunade, lo supe el día que dejé de poder realizar ninjustsus…**

**-Naruto **-solo pudo susurrar esta.

**-Me gustaría pasar mis últimos días en mi casa y no en una cama de hospital-ttebayou **-confesó Naruto en susurros.

-**Ya lo había imaginado **-dijo ella extrayendo el paquete de Kayori del interior de su kimono**- ten **-Naruto cogió la caja y la abrió con cuidado- **es como una píldora soldado pero a lo grande, estarás bien durante uno o dos días y después**…

-**Un gran poder conlleva un gran riesgo **-susurró Naruto mirando la gran bola entre sus dedos, una bola de color rosa que le devolvería a la vida durante un corto periodo de tiempo- **lo prefiero así, no le digas nada a nadie. Solo di que es mi fuerza de voluntad la que me ha devuelto la vida. **

**-Por supuesto Naruto**

Y sin más los dos Hokages se consolaron en la habitación del derruido hospital. Naruto tomó la píldora y por la mañana de madrugada solicitó a unos gennin rehabilitar su antigua casa.

Pasó toda la mañana arreglando asuntos de hokage, recomendó al siguiente y escribió su testamento. Comió en Ichiraku ramen donde se encontró con Sakura, pasaron la tarde paseando por konoha y visitando tumbas.

-**Sakura-chan, quiero decirte algo **-dijo Naruto hablando seriamente con la pelirrosa que se había hecho ilusiones- **yo… para mí siempre has sido algo más que una buena amiga, he pasado muy buenos momentos contigo, pero también malos, he sido feliz de conocerte…**

-**Naruto ¿de que va esto? **-preguntó intrigada Sakura.

-**Sakura -**la miró a los ojos verdes- **cuida bien de Konoha **

Diciendo eso Naruto besó a Sakura en los labios y desapareció gracias a un justu de teletransporte. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que esa no había sido una tarde de paseo como celebración de su recuperación sino una despedida, ahora que ella se había enamorado de Naruto, este tiene que desaparecer, como Sasuke, ¿es que solo la esperaba sufrimiento en esa vida? Llorando en el parque sola, maldijo a cierto Uchiha.

Naruto entró en su casa por la ventana, oyendo los gritos de desesperación de Sakura. Quizá no había sido buena idea despedirse de ella y menos con un beso en los labios. En fin, se preparó lo que más le gustaba, ramen instantáneo para cenar, su última cena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke había por fin elaborado el plan perfecto; entraba en konoha con un justu de ocultación en las sombras por la noche, se infiltraba en casa de Naruto, y cuando este terminase de cenar, le rebanaba el gaznate, consideró que una muerte rápida era lo más que podía hacer por su amigo, de todas formas se estaba muriendo ¿no? Luego salir, podía hacerlo de forma escandalosa.

Sasuke atravesó Konoha como una sombra más mezclada en las calles, evitó animales y mató a algún aldeano/ninja que se cruzó por su camino. No tardó mucho en llegar a la vieja casa de Naruto, con suerte estaría cenando en esos momentos, pues había luz en las ventanas. En silencio subió hasta el tejado de enfrente y observó desde allí al rubio terminar de limpiar los platos, ¿desde cuando Naruto fregaba? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba, él estaba allí para matarle, no observarle, de eso se trataba de convencer el frío asesino.

Naruto, triste, abrió el cajón de su mesilla y sacó la bandana de Sasuke, mirándola reacordó aquellos buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos: escalando árboles, paseando perros, limpiando ríos, peleando… todos los recuerdos de Sasuke estaban cerrados en un pequeño baúl en el interior de Naruto. Empezó a llorar, creyendo que al moreno, después de todo, poco le importaba su vida, podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón estaban contados. No vería el próximo amanecer. Se acostó sobre la cama bocarriba, con la bandana entre sus manos, esperando a que la muerte llegase y se lo llevase.

Sasuke quedó conmocionado, en verdad estaba enamorado del kitsune. Todo estaba demasiado claro. Sasuke decidió no pensar en lo que iba a hacer, solo quería dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar hasta el cuerpo de Naruto, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y no por su orgullo, aunque solo fuese una vez en toda su vida.

Naruto notó algo blando, suave y frío tocar su frente, abrió los ojos asustado y vio a Sasuke sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando su cabeza con la mirada fija en su rostro, le miraba intensamente, como nunca antes, parecía que el Uchiha abría su corazón. Miles de emociones salían despedidas del moreno y el rubio comenzó a sentir calor y nerviosismo. Sasuke le miraba con lujuria y Naruto se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento: le importaba al Uchiha. Sasuke se tumbó encima de Naruto, arrebatándole su vieja bandana de las manos y mirándole intensamente.

**-¿Q-qué haces Sasuke?** -preguntó Naruto nervioso, estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir los labios del Uchica a milímetros de los suyos.

-**Cállate dobe **-Naruto se asustó y Sasuke se pegó más- **no digas nada…**

Sasuke besó con dulzura los calientes labios de Naruto, este le entendió de inmediato y se dejó hacer, disfrutando él también de las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos ante ese breve contacto. Naruto abrió la boca y permitió que el moreno profundizase el beso, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Naruto, recorriéndola intentando saborear todos sus rincones, descubrir sus secretos, memorizar su tacto. Sentado encima de Naruto los dos profundizaron sus mojados besos haciéndolos más pasionales, más resbaladizos y más profundos. Colocó las manos de Naruto encima de la cabeza del mismo y con una mano las sujetó ahí, haciendo presión. Liberó a Naruto se sus besos, ya que parecía asfixiarse con el ritmo tan profundo que Sasuke imponía y atacó su precioso cuello dorado, dándole pequeños lametones, besos profundos y fuertes mordiscos a lo que Naruto respondía gimiendo profundamente. Con una de sus manos libres subió la camisa negra del uke hasta por encima de los pezones mientras le comía a besos. Sacó un par de serpientes que ocuparon el lugar de la mano que mantenía prisionero a Naruto. Con las manos recorrió el pecho caliente del kitsune, retorció sus pequeños pezones rosados con la lengua y los mordió varias veces, arrancado gemidos más altos y poco profundos al zorrito. Notó la dureza de Naruto y procedió a bajar hasta esa zona lamiendo el camino, con la boca le quitó los boxers azules que llevaba y observó la erección de Naruto.

-**Que pequeña la tienes dobe** -dijo Sasuke con burla. Naruto estaba nervioso.

**-¡Serás! ¡Ah!** -gimió al sentir como Sasuke se metía de sopetón su miembro en la boca.

Sasuke complacido por los gemiditos de Naruto y su intento de librarse de las serpientes que lo inmovilizaban, comenzó a mordisquear la longitud, la base y el glande del pene del zorro. Naruto movía las caderas pidiendo más, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, Sasuke sujetó fuertemente el pene con la mano, impidiendo que algún líquido brotase de la pequeña apertura.

-**Sasuke… de-déjame lle-gar… **-pedía excitado a más no poder, ruborizado, con los ojos entreabiertos y llorosos. Sasuke casi muere de hemorragia nasal.

-**Tranquilo dobe, a ver si te me vas a morir antes de metértela **-dijo Sasuke controlándose para no empalarlo en el momento.

**-¿Tu-tu vas a se-er él…?** -preguntó Naruto entre suspiros mientras Sasuke besaba de nuevo su cuello de forma sensual.

-**Eso ni se pregunta** -susurró sexymente en el oído de Naruto antes de atacar su oreja- **abre la boca.**

Naruto obedeció sin rechistar a Sasuke, él tampoco se veía de seme y menos con Sasuke. El uchiha introdujo uno a uno los dedos de la mano derecha en la boca de Naruto y se los hizo lamer mientras le besaba a su vez. Primero ingresó un dedo suavemente, no produjo dolor alguno, pero cuando ensanchó la cavidad moviéndolo en círculos, Naruto sintió miles de sensaciones, entre ellas el dolor, el placer y el ansia por más. Puso otro dedo más e hizo lo mismo, así hasta ensanchar bastante la entrada, para mayor seguridad, cogió un poco de lubricante (lo tenía Naruto bajo la cama) y untó cuatro dedos con ello, los metió y sacó varias veces de Naruto.

**-¡ah! Sasu-sasuke… ah no agua-anto… ¡más! **-pedía Naruto entre gemidos de placer.

-**Yo tampoco **-concordó él.

Se había tomado mucho tiempo preparando a Naruto para que no le doliese y no lo quería arruinar ahora. Se desnudó por completo y aplicó bastante lubricante sobre su pequeño Sasuke ya despierto y sediento. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el soldadito del moreno _"¡¿Cómo coño le entra eso en los pantalones?!"_ pensó escandalizado y exagerando un poco.

-**Mañana no te vas a poder levantar** -dijo Sasuke orgulloso de su miembro. Naruto rió con ironía- **¿de que te ríes dobe? **-preguntó molesto Sasuke.

-**A ver si es verdad Sasuke-teme **-dijo Naruto riendo.

Así pues Sasuke llenó de besos a Naruto e introdujo el pene con suavidad en el interior del kitsune, esperó a que este se acostumbrase un poco a la gran invasión y comenzó a moverse con movimientos pausados, cortos y suaves hasta que Naruto empezó a pedir más con la cadera y la boca. Sasuke aumentó las embestidas hasta el punto de llegar a mover la cama hacia delante y hacia atrás, escuchándose sus gemidos y sus nombres en la atmósfera caliente que les rodeaba. Luego, Sasuke a petición de Naruto, se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y dejó que Naruto le cabalgase, pudiendo ver así, las distintas expresiones de Naruto bañadas por la luz del pronto amanecer.

**-¡Sasuke!** -gritó Naruto llegando al clímax. Al hacerlo su cuerpo se tensó y apretó la gran erección de Sasuke, llenándole de placer.

-**Naruto **-dijo él entre gemidos roncos y bajos.

Los dos se habían fundido, por fin Naruto podría descansar en paz. Naruto cayó sobre el exhausto cuerpo caliente de Sasuke, se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras:

**-Te amo **-dijo. Luego cerró los ojos, la luz del alba le molestaba.

-**Yo también dobe **-dijo Sasuke.

Sin poder evitar que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, abrazó a Naruto fuertemente contra su pecho. El corazón de Naruto se había parado antes de poder oírle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quince años después, Sasuke paseaba cerca de lo que antiguamente había sido la villa oculta de Konoha y que ahora no era más que un puñado de casas medio derruidas donde vivían bandidos, ninjas… Como siempre que paseaba por allí no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia aquel lugar, se acercó con paso penumbroso y antes de leer la inscripción inspiró varias veces, por fin se atrevió a mirar las letras en las que apenas se podía leer: "Aquí yace un gran ninja que lo dio todo por su pueblo, el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente: Uzumaki Naruto. Su camino del ninja será recordado eternamente."

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar en silencio, como cada vez que leía esa inscripción. Notó un fuerte peso en la espalda y sin pensárselo agarró el bulto.

-¡**Otra vez leyendo eso! **-dijo una vocecilla- ¡**vas a gastar la lápida!**

-**Hm**. -rió amargamente.

-**Ya está la cena -**dijo mientras se alejaba.

Sasuke entró en la gran casa que había construido y se sentó en la mesa.

**-¿Por qué has tardado tanto Sasuke-teme? **-se oyó preguntar a la ya conocida voz para Sasuke.

**-¿Y a ti que más te da? Dobe **-contestó este tomando un pedazo de pan.

-**Ya sabes como se enoja Naruto cuando no pruebas su comida cariño** -dijo una voz amable y suave- **¡Shanaroo! ¡Naruto no hagas enojar a tu madre o lo pagarás caro! **-le advirtió la mujer.

Una Sakura de treinta y pocos años perseguía a un crío de doce que corría por la casa con un plato de ramen. Sasuke miró nostálgico aquella escena, aunque su hijo se llamaba Naruto, Uchiha Naruto, no era su Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Pues este estaba muerto desde hace más de diez años. ¿Por qué se casaron Sasuke y Sakura? Nadie lo sabe, quizá por el hecho de que eran dos personas con el mismo vacío en sus corazones.

-**Tenías razón Naruto, siempre estuve cegado, incluso ahora… -**_"cegado por el sol" _pensó Sasuke cogiendo la caña de pescar y al revoltoso de su hijo. Un niño de ojos azules, piel morena y cabello rubio como el sol, eso si, sin bigotes.

Fin


End file.
